thecliquefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Committee
Summary The Clique is about a clique, the Pretty Committee, with alpha Massie Block and beta Alicia Rivera. The Pretty Committee is the most popular group of girls at OCD (Octavian Country Day). They are envied and adored. They're intimidating yet everybody wants to be them. It only consisted of four girls (Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, and Kristen Gregory) until Revenge of the Wannabes, when Claire Lyons joins. ''Massie Block- Alpha Massie Block is the alpha of the Pretty Committee. She is feared, adored, and praised by LBRs (Loser Beyond Repair). She has many crushes as well. In the second book, she is crushing a a black haired boy named Cam Fisher, who is Claire's boyfriend later in the series. Then she liked Derrick Harrington, or Derrington, as the girls called him. Then she liked Dempsey Solomon who used to have "LBR-thritis" until he came back from Africa with major tan and abs. Massie then liked a high school boy named Landon Crane who modeled for Ho-Ho-Homeless. She has a pug named Bean and Landon has a pug named Bark Obama, which is mainly what they bonded over. Alicia Rivera- Beta Alicia is described as "a sultry beauty". She is beta in the Pretty Committee to Massie Block and is most embarrassed of her C-cups. Alicia's mother is from Spain and her father is really American. It said he changed his last name so Alicia's grandma would bless her parent's wedding, therefore, Massie calls her "Fannish", fake-Spanish. Alicia has two popular cousins, Celia and Isobel, who are said to have great fashion sense. Alicia also has a horrible cousin Nina who, in Revenge of the Boy Snatchers, stole precious items from the Pretty Committee when she came to Westchester to visit Alicia. She also stole many of the Pretty Committee's crush's hearts through her big boobs. Before going to Westchester, she stole many of Celia and Isobel's boots and basically reinvented herself, causing much trouble for Alicia and the Pretty Committee. Dylan Marvil- Gamma Dylan Marvil is a girl who eats her heart out! Her mom, Merri-Lee Marvil is, the host of a morning show called The Daily Grind. Dylan has two older sisters, as said in Charmed and Dangerous and she is 3rd to the Clique. She is obsessed with her weigh but still loves to eat. She is always on a new diet. Kristen Gregory- Delta Kristen Michelle Gregory is 4th to the Pretty Committee. She is not very rich, but she used to be. Her father was a famous art dealer until a deal went wrong. She lives in an apartment and has a cat named after David Beckham, because she loves soccer. She is alpha of the Witty Committee. It's discovered she's poor in the first book when Claire IM's her on Massie's account, saying secret-for-a-secret. Kristen's mother (Marsha) is very strict. Kristen is only at OCD (Octavian Country Day) on scholarship. She is an all-star soccer player and very intelligent. Her mother sends her to school wearing some very dorky outfits, so she has to change into some Massie, Dylan, and Alicia hand me downs. She's obsessed with her grades so she stays on her scholarship--and grows up to do a good job. Claire Lyons- Omega After being bullied by the Pretty Committee throughout the first book, and into the second, Claire was finally accepted into the Pretty Committee when Massie had kicked Alicia out of the group in Revenge of the Wannabes. Claire lived in Massie's guesthouse, due to her parents not having much money when they moved to Westchester, NY from Kissimmee, Florida. Her parents are Jay and Judy Lyons. She has a little brother named Todd. Claire's style isn't approved by the Pretty Committee too often. Clarie often wears hand-me-downs from Massie. How It Started Massie Block first attended PMS (Presbyterian Middle School), where she was the beta of a B-list clique, the Ahnnabees. She longs to become part of the A-list clique, LMNOP. She has many ideas for her own clique, but alpha Ahnna keeps shooting them down. When the Ahnnabees attend Merri-Lee Marvil's New Year's Yves party, Massie is kicked out and loses the charms on her brand-new charm bracelet. After sneaking out, Kristen Gregory finds one of the charms and tries to find Massie to return it to her. Dylan Marvil also manages to find one of the charms, and joins Kristen to go find Massie. They both find Massie as she is being yelled at by Alicia Rivera's father, Len, a high-powered lawyer, who blames Alicia's injury on the stage on Massie's lost charms. After he cools down and leaves, Alicia, Massie, Dylan, and Kristen bond. The result was Massie transferring to Octavian Country Day to be the alpha of their clique.. The New Pretty Committee When Sealed with a Diss was closing up, Massie declared a boyfast and a New Pretty Committee (NPC) for eighth grade. At the beginning of eighth grade, Massie, gave her friends each a new charm bracelet, and also got one for herself. When Claire inquires where Massie's old charm bracelet went, Massie said it was gone, just like the Old Pretty Committee. But, in the ending of Bratfest at Tiffany's, Massie decides to end the boyfast and turn it into a boy''fest. The Witty Committee This is the clique that Kristen is secretly alpha of. Their motto is BOB, which stands for Brains Over Beauty. The members are Kristen Gregory, Layne Abeley, Danh Bondok, Aimee Synder, and Rachel Walker. They communicate over the WCC (the Witty Committee Computer) and wear costumes as disguises. Kristen is Cleopatra, Layne is Einstein, Danh is Bill Gates, Rachel is Oprah, and Aimee is Shakespeare. The Soul M8s Alicia tries to make another clique, BOCD's first boy-girl clique, but she fails at it. The members were Josh, Alicia, Cam, Claire, Kristen, Dempsey, Dylan, and Derrington. There were four couples, which meant eight members, which is why Alicia spelled it "M8" instead of Mate. Gallery undefined|undefined|link=undefined ThumbnailCA19E1WG.jpg ThumbnailCAWXCB4U.jpg ThumbnailCAU470OQ.jpg ThumbnailCAAR27UX.jpg ThumbnailCAR9EQKV.jpg Images-4.jpg The Clique CND.jpg undefined|undefined|link=undefined Pcdadad.jpg The clique.PNG the pretty committee 1.jpg Category:The Clique Series Category:Alphas Category:Alpha Groups Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Issues Category:Cliques in The Clique Series